Forum:Mangekyō Sharingan
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the following dōjutsu you are applying for. :A) Mangekyō Sharingan :B) '''Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan :C) Rinnegan 2. How will your character awaken this dōjutsu? Do they meet all the canon requirements? How so? : Ryu will awaken his Mangekyō Sharingan at the age of Twelve , Eleven Years after the upon witnessing the brutal murder of both his father and baby Sister at the Hands of his own mother before taking her own life leaving him and his Younger Brother Tatsu alive after She found out that He was a rogue member of the newly Despised Uchiha Clan who only survived due to him changing his appearance and fleeing during the . '''As for his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan will awaken it at the Age of Sixteen when his Younger brother Tatsu willing gives him he's own eyes upon finding out that Ryu was only a few uses of his Mangekyō away from being blind and as a gift for taking care and looking after him for all those years despite being healthy and in his Prime. 3. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected dōjutsu? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : If Approved Ryu will use his dōjutsu as a way to end the animosity towards the Uchiha Clan as well as finding a way to end the Uchiha so that what happened to his family will never happen again, Ryu will Improve his Mangekyō in a unique fashion only used by him rather than abusing the the and aspect of the Dojutsu as many other User's did, Ryu will Utilize it for and mostly he will only utilizes the Mythical jet-black flames of the frequently to incorporate it into his Fighting Style to increase its Capability. Ryu will also use it to learn the True story of the and the story of and the . --[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯The Mischievously Handsome Fox ☯✖']] 08:06, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision This application has been approved for the Mangekyou Sharingan for two reasons: #The awakening for the Mangekyou is acceptable, however. I have denied the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan for now. Try again another time or wait with that for a bit until you’ve rolled out your character. #I approve the fact that your Uchiha won’t fall to the darkness that is usually brought forth with the awakening of the Mangekyou. After all, it is usually awakened through sorrow, hatred, despise, etc.; the “Curse of Hatred” starts at the first moment of awakening of the Sharingan. #Though, this also has bit disapproval in it. As I mentioned above, the “Curse of Hatred” is born through the awakening of the Sharingan. The source of this is love and that goes further for the Uchiha; it is common that they are attached to their loved ones that upon losing one; will bring forth the darkness within, power. #The last part is not obtainable in the canon or fanon universe. Their stories may all be a lie by Madara and it is not officially to be proven that it is correct. Either way, you would need the Rinnegan to complete this goal. Therefore, this part has entirely denied and may only be accomplished in fan fiction. If you have any further questions, please leave them at my wall. ~~ La Cherise (Bourreau) -|- (Cerise Comité) 22:22, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Category:Dōjutsu Applications